Prince Galluch II
Prince Galluch II Is a 23 year old man, and crowned prince of the Carathian Isles. Appearance Galluch has silver hair and a stern face. He is a large man, despite being only 23. He always wears heavy armour with a fur cape. Personality Galluch is a very strong willed man. He does everything for the good of his country even if he particularly hates the idea. As a man of importance he keeps to his word at all times. As well as carefully watching his own actions. He has a strong strategic mind and has even led his fathers army into battle before. He is willing to sacrifice his own life for his people and his country. Dream Galluch wants to conquer the grandline in his country’s honour. He wants all four emperors to kneel before him as well as the government to his country. Backstory/ Intro The bells rung from the high tower. The citizens of the Carathian Isles were all out on the streets waiting patiently for the news. It was dead silence besides the sounds coming from the bell. Upon the 10th chime the crowd bursted in cheers. They ran around cheering “it’s a boy, it’s a boy!” The bells represented the birth of the new prince or princess. If they rang 10 times it was a boy, if it rang 5 times it was a girl. The king and queen already had a daughter, but being a woman she was ineligible for the crown. The crowds then rushed to the palace gates where they awaited for the king to make an appearance. There he would display his son to the country and they would embrace them as their crowned prince. The golden gates opened the the king walked out. Surrounded by royal guards dressed in ceremonial armour. He held the baby up high for the world to see. He shouted, “This child here, he is my son. He will continue this golden age we live in and will bring honour to our people. This child will be named Galluch II, your new crowned prince. Now I ask you, my children, do you accept this child?” The crowd roared and kneeled before the prince. Celebrations lasted for two weeks it was a glorious time and everything went accordingly. Ten years later. Galluch II was reading in the royal library when his father Wallace walked in. “Hello my son.” “Hello father.” “So tell me, what have you learnt from today's reading?” “I have learnt about the Charleton war, but I don’t understand why I’m reading about it.” “Now now, books are vital for our success. We must be smarter than our enemies, we must outwit and outclass them if we want to continue to thrive. Now tell me, what was the war of Charleton about?” “Lord Galluch wasn’t happy being controlled by King Calath so he separated from his kingdom and declared war. Calath was weak and so a major war engulfed his kingdom. Other lords join the rebellion and soon it was a civil war. The rebels were losing since they were scattered, until Lord Galluch took command. He quickly united their armies and led a chain of victories in battle. Calath being unable to hold onto his kingdom surrendered before Lord Galluch, but Galluch knew that while he was alive there could never be unity. So he struck him down. From there Galluch became king of the Carathian Isles. He then separated from the world government and waged a war to obtain freedom. His actions led us to become a strong isolated country” “Yes, he was the one responsible for our great blessings we have today. Now you said you didn’t understand why it was necessary to know of our past? Well the past is who we are. It defines us, and it sets us on our path for the future. I could see it in you the day you were born. You share the same qualities as my father, you are destined to conquer the world. You must learn as much as possible from Galluch before you set out. This is the path that will lead you to glory. Now continue reading while I deal with the courts. Good bye for now.” Six years later. “Arise my prince, we have a big today.” The butter begins preparing an appropriate attire for the day at the courts. “Today you to listen to the case and then give your father your advice on what to do. This will be a test of your leadership skills so think carefully.” They proceed to enter the grand hall where the court will take place. Hundreds fill the seats facing the throne. Trumpets begin to play and everyone rises for the prince. Once he is settled in they play once again for the king to enter. “Now then, what is the first matter of discussion.” The Chancellor stands up and presents the first case. “My King, this man before you is the ringleader for the 12 deserters who fled last night. They abandoned their post and for it a deranged prisoner escaped. My Prince what say you? How should these deserters be punished?” “Desertion spreads like wildfire. If they are prone to desert, especially during peace times these men will also cause more harm during a war. They also swore a vow, and therefore cannot walk away from this. For the good of our armies, we must show the policy on desertion. Father, I suggest you hang them in the gallows, so others will not be so willing as to do the same.” “Hmmm, yes. You are correct, if we allow traitors to survive they will only breed more treachery. They should be dealt with quickly.” He turns towards the ringleader, “I King Wallace of the Carathian Isles, by the power given to me by my father King Galluch I, sentence you and your comrades to death by hanging. May you find your atonement in the afterlife, for we have no place for you in our kingdom.” Guards immediately take him away. “Now are there any other issues to deal with today? “Yes my king. This one is more troublesome than the last. Powerful merchant families have grouped together and are requesting military support for their trade vessels. It seems that a group of pirate ships have been raiding our trade routes and stealing all our trade goods. This is a serious situation that could cause our kingdom to go bankrupt if left unchecked.” “That is true Chancellor. We must deal with these pirates immediately. Father I suggest making a convoy system were we sent several destroyers along with the merchant ships. The ships will be protected and we may be able to destroy the pirates during the attacks.” “I would hate to use our destroyers for pitiful trash like these pirates. But you are correct. They must be dealt with quickly, and our destroyers are the best way to go. Admiral, prepare the ships immediately, have them ready for the merchant ships. What else requires my attention?” “Yes, the last matter for today which may alter the fate on our kingdom forever. The Xilvrin empire has grown in hostility towards us. There have been signs that they are preparing for a war. How should we proceed with their acts of aggression?” “We have been to war with the Xilvrin empire in the past and have been victorious. A stain on their honour and I can guarantee that they want revenge. For the past five years we have waited for the day that they will take it, but it hasn’t come, not until now. These are not just signs, soon they will act and we must be prepared. I suggest we start training new soldiers, bolster our defenses, repair our ships, we must prepare for war. It would not be wise attacking them head on. Soon enough they will attack us, but they cannot win. Not on this soil. Once they lay weakened, then we will strike. We will destroy them once and for all and then the world will know of Carathian strength.” The king laughs, “You my son have the mind of your grandfather. It’s decided we will not seek war, but we will be prepared. I decree that all men over the age of 17 will enlist in a training program. They will learn how to fight and after two year’s service they may leave. They will be required to fight when war comes for us. I also decree that our navy be increased ten fold. We have the gold, it’s time the world acknowledges are power. A storm approaches on the see, but we have God’s favour. We will survive it unscathed because we are Carathians!” The crowd cheers. Over the next three years the pirate attacks on the merchant ships grew to a halt once they proved severely underwhelmed towards the Carathian navy. As for the Xilvrin Empire, they have not yet made a strike. Upon seeing their enemies prepare for war they have continued to do the same. Both sides have been massing up waiting for the other to strike. “My lord come quick. The Xilvrin have struck and your father awaits you in the war room.” Galluch quickly runs to the war room. Upon entering he see’s the council, the six generals, and the six admirals. All standing before Galluch’s father. “Three of our towns were destroyed last night. These cowards only attack at night, well we’re going to make them pay for it. Marchus what do your scouts tell you?” “The towns were just a distraction. The bulk of their army marches here. I believe they are going to try and take the castle, while starving us out from the sea. They greatly outnumber us my King. My scout tells me it’s roughly twelve to one.” “Well then, that’s ofly bold of them to attack so directly. I guess they underestimate our strength. Ha, well then what do you say about showing them the error in their thinking?” He turns to Galluch as he speaks. “It would not be wise to meet such a number on the field. However, we will not give up.” He turns to the admirals “Prepare the fleet, you are to go and engage the enemy immediately. Sink as many carriers as possible. Once you’ve decided that you're done, make it look like you’re retreading and head north, then circle around the enemy. Once they’ve landed you will take them from the near and destroy their escape room. After you’ve destroyed their ships bark at the river bank and fire upon their armies. Unleash everything you got. ” He then turns to the generals. “Rally your men. They will be trapped on the field facing the castle without an escape route. They must either take our castle or swim, and I don’t plan on giving them the castle. Talrin, you will be with me leading the vanguard. Croinus, you will head the reserves. If it looks like the battle isn’t going well retreat back into the castle. You will be able to hold much better there. As for the rest of you, you’ll lead the the rest of the forces. Before they arrive line the river banks with oil. As much as you can muster.Follow my lead once I charge in.” He then turns to his father, “Father stay in the castle, place your trust in me to defend this country. “Without saying anything he walks out of the room. Galluch sits with 20,000 strong warriors behind him, facing the ocean awaiting the enemy. Fog covers the ocean making it increasingly difficult to see them coming. Soon enough hundreds of jolly rogers can be seen, followed by a massive wooden ship and sail. “Sir should we light the fires now?” “No, we must wait till at least half of them are off. If we do it too early, they will leave.” The ships docked on the beach, each ship dropped of hundreds of soldiers and soon the beach was packed. They began running forward so more may land. “Now!” Galluch raises his arm and a flame flies through the air landing in the water. A massive flame was growing on top of the water; quickly the ships caught fire and it spread rapidly. Screams plagued the field. It was a terrible sight, thousands dying in mere seconds. The Xilvrin’s charge the Carathians and try and take the castle. The battleships fire behind them sending cannon balls that rip through their bodies. Their numbers dwindle every second, but they continue to charge. Mostly because they have no other options. Galluch draws his sword, standing at the front of his army he raises it and yells “Do you see these idiots? Look at what they have done. These weaklings mock our presence by standing on our soil. Draw your swords men, today we will let the world know what happens when they underestimate us. Inside that castle lies your family, if we lose here they will all be raped and murdered, so let us go forth together as one, let us not falter in our duty to defend our land, and let us vanquish our enemies. FOR CARATHIA!” Galluch charges forward, and then all 20,000 cheering men charge as well. Galluch sees the enemy aligned making a wall. He quickly deflects the spear from the man infront does a spin and slashes the man behind him. Seconds afterwards the two armies clashed together. The screams from the river bank still blocked out the sound of swords clashing together. The battle raged on for hours, but the Carathians managed to push them back to the flaming river. Soon all the Xilvrin lay dead. It was a slaughter. Estimated 10,000 dead for the Carathians, 200,000 dead for the Xilvrin. Their grand army had been crushed and soon after their empire collapsed as well. This magnificent deed was told all through out West blue for months, the Red River War. Galluch left the war almost untouched, he suffered minor injuries which he recovered from quickly. Despite their great victory, there were no celebrations. Half of their army had fallen on the battlefield and a mourning period of one month was set into place. The Carathians recovered quickly from the war and were now feared throughout West Blue. Over the next two years Galluch trained constantly. He grew bored sitting in the castle and so he began to plan his next great move. After months of preparation he finally petitioned his father to let him sail the seas in order to increase Carathian territory. His father hesitated at first, but ultimately agreed. He swore to his father that he would not return until the four Yonkou bowed to him and the world government as well. And so he set off on his own, looking to build an empire across the world in his country's honour. His journey took longer than expected and he missed the festival, but many of the new pirates and marines were still about; Galluch’s journey will begin here. Galluch first set sail for south blue by himself on a small ship. He had always been a gifted navigator so he managed to make it there in one piece. Throughout South blue, Galluch recorded his findings and bought every available map. He is preparing for when he sends his army to conquer this ocean. On the sea he encounters several groups of pirates, but most are weak and he deals with them quickly. The gold he took with him from home didn’t last long, so Galluch was forced to do odd jobs in order to pay for food. Eventually Galluch heard news about the Harmony festival and decided to attend it. He set sail for East Blue, but it took longer than he had expected. He was attacked by a large band of pirates and his ship was destroyed. For days Galluch floated one a piece of wood in the ocean, until a merchant ship picked him up. The merchant ship escorted him to Mariejois where Galluch then ventured into East Blue. From there he got rides from random vessels, slowly making his way to Havana. He arrived too late, but alas the new generation of pirates and marines were still there. It was perfect for Galluch to make his mark on the world. He will form a crew set sail for the grand line and claim it as his property. Skills and Abilities hp: 158 dodge roll: +7 +2= 9 hit roll + 9 damage unarmed: 57/2= 29 Tehcs: Unarmed: 1: Intuition: +3 to dodge, 3 turn cool down. 5: Thundering strikes: Galluch sends out a flurry of punches which traps opponents. The opponent must continue to roll a 1d20, until they roll higher then Galluch. For every roll had they miss they take 5 damage. (Cap at 20, rolls do not include modifiers.) 6 turn cool down. Equipment/ Inventory ! scope="col"| |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |} Category:Characters Category:Pirates